


Rooms

by Rivulet027



Series: Opportunity [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Leadership, Minor John Constantine/Gary Green, Minor Mick Rory/Garima (DC's Legends of Tomorrow)/Leonard Snart, Minor Wally West/Hartley Rathaway, Season/Series 04, Wally West Didn't Leave After Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Sara and Ava discuss that the number of people on the ship exceeds the number of rooms available. Also a second bathroom would be nice.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Opportunity [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245056
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the femslashficlets prompt girlfriend on dreamwidth. All the minor ships are mentioned ships. Desmond/John also gets a mention.

Sara sighs as she gets under her covers and cuddles into her girlfriend. She kisses Ava’s shoulder before asking, “Help me figure out what might be a problem?”

“You mean the fact that there are twelve people trying to figure out where to sleep on this ship right now?” Ava asks, before she amends. “Or the fact that Garima life is tied to a magical book that we don’t know all the consequences of using?”

“I think John’s looking into the Garima thing,” Sara tells her.

“So the fact that this ship could use a second bathroom is what we’re discussing?” Ava teases lightly.

“That is definitely something that needs to be on the table,” Sara agrees.

“Everyone’s got their own room,” Ava points out. “Garima is sharing with Mick and John is sleeping in the library, so Len can either take what should be John’s room or are he and Garima both going to be staying with Mick?”

“I think Wally gave John’s room to Hartley,” Sara says.

“This is going to get confusing fast,” Ava frowns. “Maybe we should make a list.”

Sara groans as they both sit up. Ava gives her a brief kiss on the lips before heading to the desk that has a pad of paper and pen in a drawer. She presses herself close to Sara when she gets back into bed.

“I’ve been looking forward to cuddling you all day,” Sara pouts.

“I’ve been looking forward to more than cuddles, but now you’ve got me wanting to make a list.”

“Being in charge sucks,” Sara mock complains.

Ava arches an eyebrow.

“Are you going to say something witty about me being the captain?” Sara asks hopefully.

“If I do that we’re never going to figure out where everyone is rooming,” Ava points out.

For a moment Sara is tempted to say that she’ll call a team meeting about figuring out rooms in the morning, but she knows her team and the meeting will run smoother if she walks in with a plan.

“You and I are sharing, sort of,” Sara starts.

Ava writes down Sara’s name and then puts her own in parenthesis.

“Since I don’t actually live here,” she explains.

Sara nods. “Ray, Charlie, Nate, Zari, and Wally all have their own rooms.”

She waits till Ava writes their names down.

“Mick is sharing with Garima and John’s room is empty since he’s staying in the library,” Sara continues.

“John’s only staying in the library because he thinks this is temporary,” Ava points out. “So you might want to leave his room as his.”

“I thought I could convince him he’s part of the team.” Sara frowns. “At least he’s still here, maybe Nate or Ray will convince him.”

“That first time he decides to have Gary stay the night he’s going to want his own room.”

“I’m not sure he’s ready to move on from Desmond,” Sara says.

“Yeah,” Ava sighs. “I just don’t want to see Gary hurt either.”

Sara agrees. “So John gets his own room and that’s all the rooms.”

“Which leaves Hartley and Len without a room,” Ava surmises. “I thought Hartley was only here to help with the Len problem.”

“He’s been looking for a new job and is now dating Wally,” Sara shrugs. “I don’t know what he wants to do.”

“Then he can stay with Wally while he’s here,” Ava says. “Which leaves Len as the one we need to figure out in the morning. Where is he now? I thought Mick didn’t have a bed in his room?”

“He got one after Garima started spending a lot of time here.”

Ava nods. “Does he still have that recliner he liked to sleep in?”

“Yeah, he loves that thing.”

Ava taps her pen against the notepad. “Where was Len before you came to bed?”

“He was with Mick and Garima in the kitchen,” Sara answers.

Ava smiles. “Did he ask where he was supposed to sleep?”

“He’d have asked if he didn’t know, because Len always has multiple plans.”

“Unless one of his plans is to disrupt us,” Ava agrees as she sets the notepad and pen on her nightstand.

“So we can worry about possible rooming dilemmas and how to put in a second bathroom tomorrow,” Sara smirks. “Which means we can cuddle now.”

Ava pushes Sara back into the bed and kisses her. She pulls away slightly, raising her eyebrows. “Just cuddling?”

Sara laughs as she leans up to kiss her.


End file.
